


Bulky

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Kyalin Inktober [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Commitment, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sex, commitment issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: There are some things that Kya just can't face
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Inktober [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Bulky

After a while of watching Lin sleep, Kya tidies up the place feeling awkward as she does.

The habit she developed here stayed alive and well during the time she’d been living with her mom but it’s helpful right now because it helps her avoid spending time thinking on things that may come after this.

Theirs was no easy parting, nor one that was entirely due to her father’s passing and Kya refuses to think about these things as she cleans up the apartment, picks up clothes from the ground that were definitely not placed there last night and dusting off the clearly neglected dishes that have been in their designated cabinet since the last time Kya was here.

Kya has an ear to ear, lascivious grin when she takes off Lin’s strap from her and is tempted to wake up the woman with her mouth, but the chief seldom sleeps more than a couple hours at a time and Kya would never be as cruel as to bother her beloved on the rare occasion she can afford to sleep untroubled for longer than the duration of a mover.

Kya rummages through the night stand next to the bed, trying to figure out where Lin stores the toy when she sees something too bulky to be either a toy or socks. Being the curious creature she is, the waterbender grabs it without much thought and it is until she opens it that her mind finally processes why it looks like a well hidden box.

It is a well hidden box; or rather a long forgotten one from an era that Kya is still too much of coward to think about.

She places the box back where it was, leaves the strap-on next to Lin’s feet, heals the scratches in Lin’s back with the water from a nearby vase as a final gesture of the love she has for the woman who would’ve married her and leaves like the coward she still is and that, for some reason, Lin still loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and check out the other stories if you haven't!


End file.
